


The Daughter

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Romance, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a single mother dating Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daughter

The warm sun on your skin paled in comparison to the way the sight before you made you feel. Your wonderful boyfriend, Tom, was running around the playground with your 4 year old daughter, Emily. Emily's squeals of delight being chased by Tom caused you to feel overwhelmed with emotion.

Emily's father had died in a tragic car accident when you were just 7 months pregnant with her. You were sure you would never find someone else to love as much as you loved him. The very idea of anyone else coming into your life felt impossible. Until you met Tom two years ago.

Immediately, you were drawn to him by how gentle he was with Emily. You and Emily were at the book store and she had toddled her way up to this handsome tall man with killer smile on his face peering down at her. He cooed and knelt beside her, taking the cardboard copy of Goodnight Moon from her hands and reading it to her. It was love at first sight. For both you and Emily.

You had dated several men once you decided it was time to hit the dating scene again, but none of them made an impression. The way Tom treated Emily was just the cherry on top of how he treated you.

After finishing Goodnight Moon, he glanced up to see you watching, holding a hand over your smile.

He stood up and apologized.

"Oh, no, please. That was wonderful of you, really," you assured him that no harm was done.

You tried to pry Emily away but she wasn't having it. She was drawn to Tom just as much as he was drawn to her. Tom ended up buying the cardboard book for her even after you pleaded that it was too much and too kind and unnecessary. He had insisted. He also insisted that you exchange numbers and meet up sometime. The rest, as they say, is history.

Now two years later and he was still around. Your tragic sob story hadn't scared him off and he began to love Emily as his own.

Emily came running into your arms away from Tom and squealing with laughter. Tom playfully growled and threw his long arms around the both of you and hugged tightly.

The three of you laughed and as the sun was just beginning to lower in the horizon, you and Tom decided it was time to head back home to tuck Emily into bed. Tom buckled Emily into her red wagon and he entwined his fingers with yours and as he pulled the wagon, the three of you made the three block journey back home.

Tom raised your hand to his lips and tenderly kissed your fingers. "I love you."

He never uttered those simple three words without complete sincerity. They were never forced or out of habit. His meaning was truly genuine each and every time. And they never failed to make you blush. Even after all this time.

You returned the sentiment and pushed up on your toes to reach his lips for a kiss. You heard Emily jabbering and the two of you stopped in your tracks to pay attention.

As clearly as she could, your sweet little girl confessed, "I love you, mommy and daddy."

You giggled and turned to Tom, relishing his adorable reaction; he beamed from ear to ear. Emily had never called him 'daddy' before now.

Later after tucking Emily into her bed you quietly snuck out after she had drifted off. Slowly pulling her bedroom door closed, you felt Tom's soft yet firm lips press against your neck and his arms wrap around your waist. You turned to face him and your lips pressed to his.

Tom gently broke the kiss and cupped your face. Using his nose, he nudge away a fallen tendril of your hair off your cheek and kissed it. His eyes were extremely happy and he let out a soft nervous chuckle.

Softly saying your name, he gently fell to one knee and slipped a diamond ring from his breast pocket. Your hands flew to your mouth to muffle your cry of surprise.

"I had planned on proposing this weekend with your family here for brunch but I cannot wait another second." Tom's eyes began to tear up slightly, matching your own. "I have fallen head over heels in love with you and Emily and I want to be the one to provide for the two of you and be your protector. I want to grow old with you and walk Emily down the aisle for her own wedding years from now. Please, be my wife? And if you'll have me, please allow me to legally adopt Emily? You two ladies are my whole life. Please accept my proposal." A tear fell down his cheek.

You brushed away your own tears and bent down to grasp his perfect face in your hands. You crashed your lips to his and nodded, trying hard not to sob and become a mess. "Yes, yes, yes. To everything, yes!"

Tom stood, keeping his mouth with yours and tangled his fingers into your hair. Pulling away to slip the ring on your finger, he happily laughed. He took a step back and brought your newly ringed hand to his lips and caressed it with soft kisses. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
